


[PODFIC] Gladstone's Collar

by the_kings_daughter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Music, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_kings_daughter/pseuds/the_kings_daughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on the Sherlock BBC Kink Meme: Before joining the army, John played guitar and was part of a short-lived band that nonetheless gained a small but devoted cult following. Cue this fact being outed (maybe during a case) and Sherlock listening to all their old tracks and becoming a John!groupie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Gladstone's Collar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gladstone's Collar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/418826) by [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound). 



I am hugely grateful to 221b_hound for allowing me to create a podfic of her wonderful series Guitar Man. To borrow words from Tad Anderson in _Rock Show_ , "I can't believe I'm getting to do this." 

[Download the podfic here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ccxbk148g67snrj/Gladstone's_Collar.wav)


End file.
